My Angel Flower
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: Cerita kebalikan dari My Devil Flower! Bagaimana Jajoong bisa bersatu dengan kekasih hatinya kembali, apa dia akan mati atau menunggu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia? Tunggu sequel dari My Devil Flower.. makasih udah dukung semuanya


My Angel Flower

Selama ini dunia sangat damai tanpa adanya peperangan, dunia ini sangat tenang dimana orang-orang dengan mudah memaafkan, baik, ramah dan berbagi kebahagian. Suatu hari lahirnya seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dan disukai banyak orang, orang tuanya sangat bahagia bisa memiliki anak itu.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun terlewati hingga sang bayi perempuan telah berumur 17 tahun dan kecantikannya telah menyebar keseluruh dunia. Sikap yang lembut dan penyayang, baik dan ramah telah melekat dalam dirinya membuat dirinya di sukai banyak orang.

Selama ini banyak para lelaki yang ingin mempersunting perempuan itu tetapi semua ditolaknya bahkan anak seorang raja dan bangsawan telak ditolaknya, hal ini membuat semua orang lebih ingin memilikinya dan menganggap itu sebuah tantangan untuk memperebutkan hati sang gadis.

Pada hari yang cerah sang gadis bermain sendirian ke sebuah danau yang sangat indah disana dia bertemu seorang pemudah yang tampan dan gagah, mereka berkenalan dan mulai dekat.

Setelah beberapa bulan mereka mengenal akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama yaitu "CINTA".

Dikarenakan kabar sang gadis telah memiliki sekrang kekasih membuat semua orang yang mengincar sang gadis menjadi kalap dan mereka mulai memburu sang pemuda kekasih sang gadis.

Sang gadis yang mengetahui semua itu mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nya tapi sayang semua terlambat sang pemuda telah mati di tangan para pemburu, sang gadis sangat sedih hingga mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa keluar.

Para pemburu yang terdiri dari berbagai orang dan kalangan tidak diam saja, mereka mencoba membujuk sang gadis untuk keluar tetapi tidak berguna dan sang gadis tetap berdiam diri.

Orang tua sang gadis memulai sayembara untuk membuat sang gadis keluar maka orang itu yang akan menjadi suami sang gadis.

Bukannya memulai sayembara dengab adil, orang-orang mulai berbuat curang dan bersikap tidak adil, disana terlahirlah sebuah perang antar kerajaan dan orang dari berbagai kasta.

Hingga suatu hari perang semakin besar dan orang tua sang gadis terlah terbunuh dalam perang itu.

Sang gadis yang mengetahui itu segera keluar kamar dan melihat kedua orangtuanya telah mati, hati sang gadis bertambah hancur dengan kesedihan yang terus ada dihatinya, sang gadis tak tahu harus apa, diapun pergi kedanau tempat dia dan sang pemuda selalu bertemu.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang aku sendiri, tidak ada keluarga dan kekasih ku telah dibunuh dan perang semakin membesar, aku ingin menyusul mereka" ucap sang gadis

Ternyata seorang merpati mendengar ucap sang gadis dan berkata "Wahai kawanku kenapa engkau sangat ingin menyusul mereka?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi orangtua dan kekasihku" balas sang gadis

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menunggu mereka terlahir kembali?" balas sang merpati

"Itu ide bagus tapi umurku tidak cukup panjang untuk menunggu mereka dan mungkin aku telah mati" dengan sedih sang gadis berucap

"Kau benar dan mungkin kau akan terlahir kembali juga" balas merpati lagi

"Mungkin kah? Bagaimana jika dia terlahir di zaman yang berbeda denganku?" tanya sang gadis

"Jika memang begitu, kau harus menunggunya!" balas sang merpati

"Aku ingin tapi ku tak yakin" balas sang gadis

"Aku bisa melakukan itu untuk mu tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" potong sang gadis tak sabaran

"Tapi kau akan menjadi sebuah bunga disini dan akan terus hidup sampai kekasihmu datang padamu" ucal sang merpati

"Aku terima hal itu, jika hanya itu caranya aku akan menunggunya menjemputku" balas sang gadis dengan keyakinan

Dengan itu sang merpati menggunakan kekuatanya untuk membuat sang gadis menjadi bunga.

Sang gadis menjadi bunga mawar putih dengan warna pink di bagian tengahnya, sangat lah indah. Mawar itu hidup di tengah danau sendiri yang entah bagaimana cara mawar itu ada disana.

Sejak saat itu rumor mulai beredar si masyarakat bahwa mawar itu ada jelmaan seorang perempuan cantik dan bagis siapapun yang bisa mendapatkanya akan menjadi suami mawar itu.

Banyak orang yang ingin mengambil mawar itu tapi seeokor merpati menghalanginya entah dengan cara apa, dari berenang sampai menggunakan perahu tak ada yang bisa mencapai mawar itu.

Ratusan Tahun telah berlalu, danau itu tetaplah sama dengan keindahanya yang membuat semua orang terpesona terutama pada mawar yang berdiri di tengah danau.

"Ya! Hyung mau kemana kau?" ucap seorang pemuda yang mengejar pemuda lainya

"Tentu saja ke danau itu" balas pemuda satunya

"Hyung danau itu berbahaya!" balas pemuda yang di belakang

"Aish...tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" balas pemuda yang di depan

""Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu" balas pemuda di belakang

"Terserah kau lah" balas pemuda di depan tadi

Pemuda di depan pov.

"Woow...indah sekali danau ini dan apa itu, setangkai mawar yang ada di tengah danau? Bagaimana caranya?" aku mulai melepas baju, celana dan sepatuku kemudian berenang menuju mawar itu.

Akhirnya aku tiba di depan mawar itu yang ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat sangat indah dan cantik, dan aku merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat dan rindu didekat mawar ini.

"Aarrgh..!" teriakku pelan disaat sakit kepala yang kurasakan walau sebentar dan seperti ada sebuah memori yang masuk, kupandangi mawar itu ku sebut namanya

"Kim Jaejoong" ucapku pelan dan tiba-tiba cahaya menyinari mawar itu, aku sempat terkejut kemudian tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan ku kepadanya.

End pov.

"Hyunggg! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak pemuda yang dibelakang tadi

"Hyungg kau harus naik sekarang!" teriaknya lagi tapi di hiraukan oleh pemuda yang di dalam air.

Seorang perempuan keluar dari cahaya itu dan menyambut uluran tangan pemudah tadi

"Jung Yunho" ucap perempuan tadi kemudian mereka berpelukan.

#Disisi lain

"Akhirnya kau telah bertemu kekasihmu Jaejoong dan sekarang tugasku telah selesai, semoga kau bahagia Jaejoong!" ucap seekor burung merpati kemudia berubah menjadi manusia bersayap atau disebut malaikat, setelah itu menghilang ditelan cahaya.

END

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo, ini langsung di publish gak di edit dulu, saya terlalu malas untuk meng editnya

Maaf kalau nanggung ceritanya.

Sekali lagi maaf.


End file.
